The Push
by AustinChase
Summary: Sam is pregnant and happy, but someone else isn't. what will happen to the poor pregnant teen? Who is the other parent?  Mpreg, miscarriage, other minor violent themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or characters.

Sam was standing at the top of a flight of stairs in the high school. He had just momentarily went to use the restroom during glee rehearsal after school. Everyone was made aware a few months earlier that Sam was pregnant, they weren't quite sure how it happened, but it did. Sam Evans was pregnant with a baby boy. He was only a few months along, about 3 1/2 to 4, but he had a pretty visible bump forming that made his condition apparent.

All the girls raved over SAM and were so adoring of his condition, they couldn't wait for the baby to be born so they could dress it up in clothes and take lots of pictures of it. Especially the glee club girls, who were constantly helping him with tasks that proved to be harder for someone that was pregnant.

He was just about to ascend the stair case when Jesse came up behind him and scared Sam as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"we need to talk." Jesse said softly.

"what about?" questioned the blonde.

"what are you going to do about that?" the wavy haired teen said pointing at Sam's stomach in repulsion. Sam put his hands on his baby bump as if to protect it from Jesse's judging hands.

Sam said nothing but shot the other teen a furrowed brow look. "your gonna get an abortion right?" the cocky teen asked, breaking the silence.

"absolutely not!" was the blonde teen's response.

"your kidding right? I don't want to take care of that thing." "...but its our child.." Sam stated solemnly.

"well now its nobodies." Jesse replied angrily.

The pregnant teen shot him a look of confused sadness before he was pushed, sending him down the flight of stairs. As he went down, you could here the yells and cries of pain that he was making, hitting every inch of his body as he tumbled down until he hit the bottom. Sam was in so much pain and felt like he couldn't breath through his gasping for air. Tears clearly streamed down his cheeks. He felt a growing warmth in his lower area and looked down to see a huge red stain between his legs. Seeing this, Sam began to violently cry out and heard the footstep of the other glee members around the corner.

He stayed in the position he was in when he hit the bottom, and was in to much pain to move. Finn was the first one to round the corner and come to a complete stop as he looked down and gasped. Everyone else came behind shortly after. Brittney and Tina put there hands over there mouth and started crying while everyone else stood there with horrified looks on there faces. Rachel was the first to notice the stain on Sam's pants as she gasped and pointed, getting everyone's attention. Sam could just barely make out the sound of someone saying "oh god". He was hurt all over, his head was bleeding, and the bruises were now starting to make themselves visible on his arms. Finn got down next to the injured Boy "What happened." the taller teen choked out with puffy eyes. "Jesse... he... I fell." the blonde said in an almost inaudible sob. "Finn, we have to get him to a hospital." Mr. Schue urged.

There you go, hope you liked it:) if you want more chapters, rate and review please!I need some motivation. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own glee, or any of its cast or characters

As Finn and Mr. Schue were on the way to the hospital, Sam was in the back seat, still crying quietly with his eyes half closed.

His creamy white skin lost its color from the amount of blood he was loosing, and the stain between his legs had grown twice its previous size. Sam could not stand to look at it, because every time he saw it, he was reminded of what it actually stood for.

Had those near 4 months actually been for nothing? The blonde asked this and many questions as he attempted to ignore the agonizing pain he was feeling.

"Sam, keep your eyes open" Finn said as encouragingly as possible.

The two teens had been dating for about 6 months now, and Finn and him were sexually active. Because of this, and because Finn trusted Sam so well, he assumed the baby was his, but the truth was, Sam didn't even know who the father was. He couldn't tell Finn about him and Jesse's relationship from before they were official, because If the baby wasn't his, he would be crushed. That is why Sam decided to keep this a secret.

They arrived at the hospital and pulled up to the emergency door. As soon as they jumped out they yelled for a nurse to come out and help. Once Sam was on the stretcher and being wheeled into the building, Finn and Mr. Schue were asked to wait in the waiting room.

As he paced back and forth, he thought about what had happened, going over every detail in his head, and as much as he didn't want to think about the blood, he couldn't get the disturbing image out of his head. Finn new very well what had happened, Sam had a miscarriage.

Hope you enjoyed this short update, lots more to come i promise, just rate and review please :) i need motivation, and more reviews equals longer and better chapters :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee Or any of its characters

It had been nearly a two week since the accident with Sam, and he decided it was about time he tried to go back to school. Sam had been suffering so much depression since the accident and sometimes decide to just stay in bed all day long. Finn was in no better of a position. He was so sad at the loss of his son, and he felt partially responsible.

That day, when Sam got up and said he was going to the bathroom. Finn asked if he needed help, but the blonde insisted that he could go alone.

When Artie came back from getting water, he said "Sam's hurt! Come quick!"

At that, Finn practically flew from his seat and out of the Classroom. He kept thinking of the worst possible situations, and they filtered through his head as he ran to his boyfriend. He had no idea what to expect, but in the end, it was worse than he imagined.

Finn was so distraught, that he often found it impossible to focus on his school work. his grades were slipping, and he always had his mind elsewhere during football practice. His teachers tried to give him a break, knowing that his unborn son had just died, but there's only so much that they could do.

"Finn" Artie said as he wheeled next to the gloomy teen, not looking Him straight in the eye. "can we talk?"

"..ya..whats up?" Finn replied in a melancholy tone.

They both walked to the farthest corner in the room to converse in private.

.."The day that Sam fell... i went to get water right next to the stairs." Artie said, starting to feel very uncomfortable as Finn glared at him, but he had to tell him what he knew. "Jesse confronted Sam at the top, and they were talking about the baby... About how it wasn't yours... Because it was His.."

Finn grew From sad to rage filled. How could Sam do this to him What kind of fucking monster would bring him so much sadness? All these thoughts ran through his head as he walked away from Artie and over to the blonde teen.

"you cheated on me? And lied to me?" Finn gritted out in a harsh tone.

He waited a couple seconds for Sam to make an attempt at words.

"I'm so-" Sam was instantly cut off by Finn drawing his hand back and hitting him full force across the face. Hard enough to send the blonde teen back on the ground a few feet, knocking over chairs on his way down.

Sam's eyes started to water slightly as he cried out once in pain.

"Finn!" Mr. Schue yelled.

Finn ignored the teacher as he turned with a look of bitter disgust and left the room. Many of the glee members Had gone over to Sam to help him up. As he was sat up. His eyes commenced crying, and his face started to sting. The once light skin had turned a redish purple hew that wouldn't likely go away any time soon. As he cried he thought about the pain, and how it hurt more than being pushed down a flight of stairs, because the pain that he felt now, was coming from his heart.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) i found it a tin bit cheesy, but i somehow like that in this story. R & R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at glee practice, everyone seemed uncomfortable. Sam sat at one side of the room and finn on the other. No one said much, and the awkward presence was over whelming.

"sam, you need to tell someone what actually happened." Artie said to the blonde sitting beside him.

"i don't know what your talking about." sam snapped back.

"you and i both know you didn't fall down those stairs, and if you don't tell someone, i will."

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, and all of a sudden everyone eyes were drawn to him, even Finn's.

Sam looked around ounce before grabbing his backpack and storming out of the choir room.

He sped to his locker and pried it open. He hadn't opened it since the day he fell down the stairs and the first thing he saw was a beautiful glass teddy bear that finn had given him. It had the words "its a boy" engraved on the front.

He picked up the small glass bear and ran his fingers over the top of it. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his face turned angry before he pulled his hand back and threw it at the wall across the hallway. It shattered into a million tiny pieces of glass on the floor.

The bell rang and people started to come out of the classrooms nearby, including glee club, which just so happened to be near Sam's locker. He didn't want to face anyone from glee, so he quickly packed up his stuff and ran out of the high school.

As he walked along the side alleyway of the school, he was suddenly pushed into the wall and his head slammed against it. His vision went for a split second, and when it came back, he saw jesse pinning him.

"let go of me!" sam yelled as he squirmed, but jesse was bigger and held him still.

"don't worry, ill be gentle." jesse said as he ripped the shoulder of Sam's shirt and covered his mouth with one hand.

Sam attempted to scream, but his cries for help were muffled. His eyes started to water as jesse start to grind against his body, and the blonde had never been more scared than now.

All of a sudden he was flung to the ground and he looked up to see finn standing there, jesses a few feet away. He stumbled on to his feet but was a little wobbly.

"leave jesse, NOW!" Finn snapped.

"fine, you can have this slut, I'm done with him anyway." he responded with a snicker as he walked away.

Before any words were said between sam and finn, the shorter teen ran down the ally way with his torn shirt barely clinging to his body. Once he was at the front of the school, a lot of people were staring at him. He avoid eye contact and started to fast walk to his car.

Sooooo what do you guys think? I loved the idea of writting this, but was not totally satisfied with the outcome. R&R please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam! Please stop!" finn yelled as he attempted to catch up to the blonde that was only yards away.

"please, just talk to me-""what?" sam interjected.

"is there something wrong? Cause like, you're avoiding me and acting all weird.". Finn explained in the naive way he talks.

"maybe its because you hit me." same retorts after a moment of silence.

"look, about that, I'm really sorry... I don't know what came over me, especially considering after what happened-" finn said and stopped as he watched sam close his eyes and tense up.

"sam... Is there something your not telling me about what happened?..." the taller teen questioned as he stared at the back of Sam's slowly turned around and finn could see the pain on his face. He stuttered for a second before he took a deep breathe.

"Jesse.. He... Pushed me down the stairs." he got out right before he started to cry, and finn rushed forward to hug the other teen.

"i swear to god ill kill him-"

"NO finn! Don't." Sam begged as he grasped the Brunette's shirt.

"why shouldn't i? He pushed my pregnant boyfriend down a flight of stairs, and killed my... Your baby."Sam flinched at this and immediately felt horrible for lying to finn the whole time. But he just couldn't tell him what happened, Not yet at least...

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger! What do you guys think sam isn't telling finn? R&amp;R and tell me. :)<p>

Sorry i haven't updated this story in a very long time, not only have i had writer's block, but school has been rough.


End file.
